Gothic meet Jareth
by missblu
Summary: Sarah is a teen!!! She deals with high school, parents, & Jareth as he comes back in her life for some unknown reason. To make it worse the school dance is approaching, what's a girl to do?


missblu: This is my first chapter, I hope you guys don't hate it to much. Reviews are very much welcome. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie/book, 'Labyrinth', wish I did though. ~_~ Also, I wrote this first chapter when I was like, eleven, lots of years ago!  
  
Chapter One: He Returns.  
  
I sighed as I walked home from school, another boring day. It was the same as every other day. Get up, put on some seducing black, blood red, blue, or purple outfit, walk to school and then seduce a boy in class. It was boring, and to top it off as assignment for the end of the school year, the seniors (me) had to write a story, using your life and real people you knew in it. It could be fiction and be as light or dark as you wanted.  
  
Jogging up the stairs to my room, I took of my school attire for that day. My outfit consisted of a long black skirt that clung to my skin, one long black and blood red shirt that was cotton and made of all black except for the long arm sides that looked like red blood was dripping off it, I had worn long high hill black boots that said, 'obey me' all over it. To top it all off I put on a silver cross my grandmother had given to me for my sixteenth birthday and four rings on my newly black/purple manicured nails. My hair was up like when I was younger and still into plays. Only this time instead of a white twisting crown it was dark black winding with red ribbons.  
  
I truly looked like a gothic antireligious person, except I was wearing a cross, so I wasn't. Karen, after we made up, told me I could wear what ever I wanted to wear, while dad said I should act more like a good girl and wear knitted things. I reminded him, Karen didn't knit. He kind of got mad at me for talking back and I, had to wear store bought knitting things for a week! So I repent, I know, sad right? I guess I'm not quite a "bad ass" yet. As you can tell, I told you a lot about my style, that's because it's important that you know.  
  
After I changed from my school outfit and put on a long black silk skirt and black halter top, I tried to start on my writing project. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do. "Who, who?" I swirled around in my chair coming face to face with an owl looking into my window. This owl looked familiar. So I got up from my desk and walked up closer to the window, looking at it all the time.  
  
I saw a white, no, silver owl out on the edge of a tree, right next to my window. His big eyes stared at me, into my soul. They weren't gentle or serene looking, but, they weren't harsh or merciless either. His eyes, both unruffled and brutal, they were the sea. It was obvious he WASN'T a normal owl. I of course knew who it was and knew better then to say those words, those long nine words. So instead I called out only three, though, I still got the words wrong.  
  
I though for maybe a minute before making up my mind, stupid me! Memo to me, never use your mind when it comes to Jareth. Hmm. but then again, mindless and at Jareth's will isn't such a good idea either. So after going through my stupid thoughts one that was 'Do I look cute in my outfit?' 'Damn, I wonder if he's still hot as.' Yes, well I'm still a teenager ya know! I took a deep breath. I was not going to have in my house. I was going to brave and say."Come in, Jareth." Who knew those three words could cause me so much trouble. I didn't, because if I did, I'd never said them. I really meant to say 'Go away, Jareth.' But now it's to late. Can you say "Stupid Sarah."  
  
I'd call myself a pretty smart kid. I've never done stuff others my age did. I never went to parties or went out on dates, even though I could get any guy I wanted, you might think I'm being a little arrogant over that but I'm not. Since that faithful day when I was fifteen I've changed not only in my appearance but attitude. I'm no longer the happy girl who was half tomboy, half girly girl. I can make any boy want me, and I'm more of a gothic person. Girls hate me and guys want me. Karen says with all that I should be a happy kid. Yeah well I obviously got problems.  
  
Anyways back to the three terrible words I said. Now after or actually in the middle of saying those words the 'owl' shot through the window that, mind you, was closed. There he was, all big and strong, and super hot!!! He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hot am I Sarah?" Oops! I forgot, actually I don't think I knew he could read minds. "Yes Sarah, I can. I missed you. And I think you missed me to." He smirked, god, can't he do that looking ugly and not super cute!? I lowered my head thinking about him. He chuckled and his boots made a clinking sound on my bedroom floor, telling me he was coming close to me.  
  
"Sarah, dear, even though I love these thoughts your having I have something very important to ask of you, and before you say no let me tell you why it's important." Jareth was walking closer to me. I kept my head down as I walked blindly backwards hoping he wouldn't come to close to me. He gave an arrogant laugh and whispered, "Sarah, I'd be your slave, just listen to me." I gave a weak mumble "Go away!!!" It was one of the first things I said to him, yet he didn't care until I finally heard the clinking sound stop. I thought maybe I had hurt his feelings. Good, then he can leave me alone before I started to think of him naked. Which wasn't a bad idea, as long as he didn't know that was what I was thinking.  
  
"I always know what your thinking, Sarah." A voice whispered in my head. I couldn't believe this, here I was Sarah Marie Williams, the most wanted girl in school who did some very heavy seducing on the boys, yet got good grades and was either most feared or most wanted girl in school. "Wow dear Sarah, I'm impressed, you sound just like me." I shook my head down, black hair falling all around me. Just then, something came down on me and I looked up and gasped.  
  
missblu: This chapter wasn't so good because I didn't feel like working all the kinks out. I'll try to make my next chapter much better! You might notice Sarah is a little different. I tried to get her far away from the image that was made in the movie. I tried to make her like Jareth, which is very good, and soon you'll see why. ~_~ Review! 


End file.
